From another Perspective
by Hanako-chama
Summary: Have you ever thought what it felt like to see the online game, Grand Chase from your character's view? Written in not my best condition... -


I wrote this when I was still in my depression and block. A good friend told me not to do really bad things to try and make myself less miserable living in this world and instead, I was slowly killed by boredom. So I tried to squeeze out every ounce of imagination left in my dying creativity and this... whatever this is.. is born...

* * *

From an Unusual Perspective

He was dragging his feet on familiar terrain. What laid before him was a nice little cottage, light gray smoke puffed out of its little chimney. He sighed. It was time for him to return home after a long day. The small demon floating next to him had even hummed in bliss after a weary day. Though when his owner had caught him sighing in relief, he scoffed away, pretending nothing happened. Relaxing all his muscles, he quickened his pace towards home sweet home. The demon floated after.

A medium sized plant stood just next to the home. The Kaze'Aze gloved hands grabbed a watering can and splayed water onto its roots. A blink later, it had grown into an enormous tree. He grinned lightly under his white and green helmet. He then looked to what stood next to the tree. Two pots of sprouts. No stars yet.

"7 more minutes.." He muttered upon closer inspection. Leaving them be, he knocked onto the cottage's door. A signboard hung on the door with the letters 'Maine'. That was the name of the house. A light call from inside replied and the door swung open to reveal a man, blue hair down that matched the rest of his blue armor. But ironically, it was the set of armor itself that didn't match with each other. A warrior saint's glove, a raider's pants and the rest, monk. The only thing that stood out from this guy was the bright orange sun wings that stuck out of his back.

"Sup." Ronan grinned, as he let the other in. "You looked as if you've been going against Octus and Lennasien combined.."

"I dealt with Samsara and Astaroth as well." He pulled off the Kaze'Aze helmet off his head, revealing to them a seeker's mask. "But I'm glad. I've finished three dungeons in a day." He stated that before noticing that Ronan had grown a slight frown. He remembered that the Dragon knight hadn't been dungeoneering for so long, and with his current level, he was so close to getting that job promotion to becoming an aegis knight. "Ronan, I-"

"It's okay, Zero. You don't really need to say anything." Ronan smiled sadly. A little ice fairy floated next to him and made glitter sparkle around him to cheer him up. The sadness soon disappeared. "I mean, there are others who suffered worse than me."

That was true. There was Lire, fiddling on her crossbows on the couch. The rest of the chasers had told him that she had been wearing that same Warrior Spirit's set since she first moved out into the world and strived throughout Aernas. Until Kastuille Ruins, that is. Her mission board had stayed idle ever since. The elf set down her crossbow and let the green slime cuddle her on her lap.

Rin was another character. The phoenix was gazing blankly to the outside world. When she arrived to the cottage, she was welcomed with comfort and warmth. She went all-out in Bermessiah and everyone expected her to bloom gloriously. But suddenly, she stopped proceeding onwards. Rin sometimes blamed it on herself, that she couldn't be as grand as her senior Chasers and had been blankly gazing outside until the day she was finally called out again.

"Ronan~! Help me, please!" A squeaky noise of a magician called out from the kitchen. The dragon knight replied back and nodded to the seeker before he rushed off. Zero 's eyes trailed after him and towards the kitchen. Arme.. She was the most weakest of them all and hadn't even moved past Serdin's gates. Nevertheless, she was always optimistic. If she wasn't going to be deployed, then she'll just stay here at home base and take care of the soldiers moving out.

"Elesis! Get out!" A red knight was suddenly thrown out of the kitchen by the blue one. She groaned angrily before she picked herself up. Now Elesis was always in a cranky mood. It was because she was the second weakest. And since she doesn't really expect much from Arme, she found herself as the most weakest of them all. The teen caught a glance of the seeker and glowered at him before she rushed off to her room.

"Don't mind her, Zero..." Lire called out to him just when he was about to go after her. "She's been like that for all the new recruits who gets more attention. You can even ask Jin, he went through Hell. But she'll cool down." The seeker looked at the nova, smiling gently. Even in her dark times, she would still smile. Zero nodded to her. Instead of going towards the knight's room, he went straight towards his own.

He recalled what the seniors told him of Jin. His story was similar to Lire's story. But the difference was that every once in a while, he advanced on. Currently, he was working on his Asura's job promotion. And that just ticked the knight of. Because it was only he who was still moving forward, even when he wasn't entitled 'main'.

'Main' was a title for those who were regularly dungeoneering. If not, they went all out at the battle arena, or 'pvping'. Zero was one of them, rapidly rising his levels towards the highest ranks. And so far, he jumped from the weakest of the mains to the third strongest. A door to his right suddenly opened, and a vermillion haired druid yawned as he walked out. He wore the same kind of armor as the seeker. Kaze'Aze set.

"Oh.. Hey Zero." Ryan grinned widely. He was the least of the strongest mains, but he didn't mind it. Instead, he just enjoyed guiding the ones under him towards greatness."You're back." Zero grunted. "Well.. I'm off to the shop. It's my turn to get the pets' things and all. Anything you want there before I go?"

"Nothing in particular..."

"Okay. But if you change your mind, I think Lass will drop by the shop later in the evening." He skipped away with a Magic Kungji with an obnoxious smile followed after the druid, chanting 'Kungji Kungji' again and again. The demon that had been following Zero, Duelly was his name, spat his tongue out to the beast before he puffed his chest in might. He thought he had all rights to do so. He was the strongest pet in the house. His owner merely rolled his eyes.

Krustaccio laughed just a few steps before them. He was crawling away from the duo - or specifically, Jin's room - and towards a certain room. It knocked on the door a few times and out comes a joyful Feste. In this house, there was no denying that the two were great friends. But to Zero, it just mean that the immortal was home.

"Hey.. If you're going to play with him, I'll leave you behind, you know." The festive pet jolted as a handsome man, decked in a murky purple Nightmare Circus armor (accessories included), strode out of his room. Carrying the Artemis' gladius by his shoulder, he grinned playfully to the little jest. He looked up and saw the seeker before him. "Hey there kid. You look beat."

Zero merely nodded. "I had went through three dungeons in one go.."

The older man whistled. "Man.. I remember the last time I went through something like that. Except it was actually the whole of Elia in one go." He let out a hearty chuckle of his grand achievement. Then he let out a silent mutter that the artificial demon barely heard. "Though I did get help with that Jin from Winter house..."

Winter house. One that the House of Maine, this house Zero resided in, was associated with. Zero didn't really knew that house much except the fact it housed a skillful Jin and a powerful Arme. But he had been through Kastille Ruins with the Ley and Amy from that house. He just didn't feel the need to communicate to those girls much. Besides, they didn't bother him at all.

"Well.. I'm off to Victor's Castle hunting for Dio's lesser orbs. Can't let that impatient little kid wait long and bitch on and on without ever taking a break." After a mischievous smirk he dashed off. Feste joked one last time before he ran after his master.

Zero was reminded that it was that Prime Knight who had been working off his ass at Hell Bridge and Kaze'Aze's Castle, collecting his orbs so that he was able to enter this house despite knowing the lazy nature he possessed. It had always been Sieghart to recruit the so called 'locked' characters. He didn't like it, but at the same, he loved it (The mixed feelings did confuse Zero at some point). Though it was a pity he wasn't quick enough to call over that Disciple, Asin. Especially when he heard that the man needed just a dozen more of his larger gems. The seeker soon found himself in his room and shortly after, his bed.

* * *

A knock on the door woke him up from his slumber. Zero looked behind him only to see a white haired demon in a blue bounty hunter drag. "Yo. You left the door open so I let myself in.."

The seeker blinked before he groaned and got himself up. He noticed that Duelly had curled up on his arm, comfortably sleeping. He left the little demon to continue to sleep. "What do you want, Rufus?"

Rufus was the next strongest in the house. The seeker couldn't help but respect him and discarding the fact that sometimes he would callously walk around like no one's business. Then again, he did leave the door open. The bounty hunter hummed. "Calling you down for dinner before that bloody magician uses her annoying voice to summon everyone to the dinner table."

"Ah.." Zero replied as he hopped off the bed. Standing next to the bounty hunter, he realized how short the demon was. But he said nothing, in fear that he might offend the other and lead to an unnecessary fight in the house like that time Rufus and Sieghart fought ruthlessly together.

That was because of a period of time when Sieghart was really into PvPing and he had been using Rufus' pet, RingMaster, to utilize his Mocking Blade fully and murder his enemies ruthlessly. And it irked the bounty hunter because the next day, he found that the little devil had no more moves to fight against mobs like he's supposed to. And it lead to a horrifying end to the bounty hunter.

But fortunately, they made up and peace was restored to the house when the immortal swallowed his pride and made a deal that Rufus had all access to Feste every time he faced a huge boss or he went to pay a visit at the hero dungeons with his so called 'best mate'. The Dio from Apple's house. Apple was a house the seeker seldom heard. The only people he heard it from was Lass and Rufus.

"You know..." The bounty hunter's voice brought the seeker back to the world from his ponders. "You really ought to get a fusion costume." Zero looked down on himself. True, he admits himself that he looked a little funny with the Kaze'Aze suit. But he shook his head.

"If I had any fusion costume, what could it be? And weren't fusion coupons and the clothes at the coordishop bought by cash?" Cash was an exclusive type of money used. But it was never used in this house for some reasons never told to the seeker. Well, he didn't asked anyone. Rufus sniffed.

"Hey? How'd you think I got mine? Well... It was free... No, never mind. I'm not a good example." Rufus pondered for a while. "Ah... How'd you think Lass got his?" Zero blinked. He seldom saw the man but he knew that Lass had always been wearing that level 30's Nightmare Circus as his fusion costume, and no one had ever seen him out of it. Rumors say that he wears an exclusive set of Level 70 Attendant's armor underneath that fusion, all with amazingly grand props.

Rufus then showed a hand of cards, specifically fusion coupons. "Always seize the day, Zero. Got them whenever events come around and kept them for those who are worth spending them on." He then pocketed them. "If you decide on a set of armor to wear as fusion, you know where I am."

Zero nodded as he realized he had earned the respect of the bounty hunter. But come to think of it, he did imagine himself in a Meister Clan's set whilst he was wandering around the shops once. And sometimes, it was the Gabriel Musketeer set. He shook his head. He'll think of this some other time. A squeaky shrill from downstairs made the Rufus shiver in disgust. He muttered a swear and looked at the seeker. "Let's go."

* * *

The seeker walked out of the house once his stomach was empty no more to stretch himself. Arme was definitely a great help at home with her fantastic cooking, and if she ever goes on the field, she'll pretty much be an important asset in no time. And maybe a main.

Now the first thing that Zero noticed in the outside world was that the two pots still bore sprouts. When he walked over to check it out, he found that the star candy were to be collected in 110 minutes. He looked up to see that it had become evening. So he must have slept for at least an hour or so and spent another hour troubling himself with dinner. Someone had been here. When he looked down again, he saw a pair of azure eyes.

"Lass... Welcome home."

"Thanks.. I needed that." The striker replied. How long had it been since he saw Lass? Long, that was for sure. He was the strongest of them all, and automatically, the leader of this house. But with that comes great responsibilities. He had to carry the burden of leading the house to new and dangerous dungeons and through many uncertain territories. He also had to ensure that he was not only at top notch condition but he had the skills to back it up. And exhaustion was bound to follow up so he had to ensure he was always strong at every moment and never showing weakness to his opponents and his fellow housemates. So a little comfort like those welcome home greeting always did well for the striker.

Kaze'doggeh yelped as he pranced around the two chasers. Lass could help but chuckle weakly as he petted his dog. Zero stared at this. The striker even dared to wear the Nightmare Circus costume and kept a dog that symbolized the Queen of Darkness. Both of which showed were greatly related to the darker parts of the human's life. And what's more, he was wearing the full Kaze'Aze set.

"Lass... Why do you wear those fusion clothes when you have already obtained a very powerful set of armor said to have unfathomable props?"

Lass blinked at him. "Dude. First of all, whatever rumor Jin said about my Attendant's armor being awesome was definitely exaggerated. Just my hat and gloves are a little lame with the level requirements thing". He then chuckled lightly. "And second, it sounds weird, but I feel that it'll strengthen me if I gradually overcome my fears."

"Now then.. What did Arme cook up tonight? I'm feeling really hungry after that trip at Alcubra and Archemedia with Elesis of Warrence house."

Warrence was another house that Zero had to accustomed to. Another Elesis resided there that was dangerously strong, but compared to Lass, she was still weak if not for her high defense that had kept her alive all this time. If he remembered correctly, they were recruiting new members desperately as it'll increase storage spacing (which Warrence house was in dire need of).

"She cooked up something that fits everyone's liking. But I recall Rufus eyeing your dish."

The striker tutted. "That idiot probably put poison or something in it..." He sighed in between. "Whatever.. I've got some potions to keep myself alive. Thanks for the heads up, dude." A light pat on the shoulder from the striker. He then brought out a black hat. "Here. I found this in when I was battling against Talos.. Talis..."

"Talin Elfbane?"

"Yeah, him." The striker didn't seem to like his name as he growled and nodded. "Which reminds me, the Zero in the Sever house is interested in training alongside you. Meet up with him later at Wrym's Maw." He then walked into the house after he saw the seeker nod. Zero stared after him for a moment and then to his newly received hat. It was a General's Armor hat. He looked at it intensely. Was this the striker's method of showing his appreciation? Or was it a way for him to show he was silently supporting the seeker? Or maybe both? Or nothing related to that whatsoever. But Zero tried it on anyways.

A light smirk appeared on his face. '... Level 74 it maybe, but I think I might aim for a General's Armor set...'

From an Unusual Perspective - End

* * *

So... =-=

Whatever this is, happens to be some sort of point of view from my Zero. Guess if any of you couldn't figure it out; A house means a different player. And from here, 'Maine' is my player name (not really though. If I put up real player names here, they'll get angry cause of add friend spam or shit like that). I couldn't make it less complicated (if it is) cause I'm depressed and this is just shit that leaked out of my head to keep me from doing bad things...

Yeah... I've got 5 mains and I'm proud of them :D I'm sorry, I've lost my ability to use Lire... I got bored with Ronan ever since I unlocked Lass. Jin's a bit too hard for me to get used to (but his iron mountain is awesome). And the other three... Haven't used them...

Winter, Apple, Warrence and Sever are my four awesome friends in game. Nuff said.

... No, I'm always bankrupt (curse you ice cream and chocolates) so I don't bother to buy cash. I'd like to try and get an SS rank without cash (if Sever can do it for his Sieghart, so can I! X3) Though if I did, I rather spend it on the Zephyrum armor so I can have back my Wanderer's look for my Zero... Or maybe get an easy Dio and Mari... -.-


End file.
